Second Chance
by Rainero
Summary: Jiemma punishes Minerva but he goes too far and kicks her out of Sabertooth. Not being able to take any more abusive pain Minerva finds of cliff to end her life but someone stops her and asks her to give life one more chance. Hope that you like the story! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Jiemma was in a very bad mood and he had Minerva with him in the woods. Minerva who was grown was still still terrified of her father no matter what the cause of it would be. If was directed to someone else then she would feel just a little bit of relief. However, if it was towards her, Jiemma would take her far from the guild to a place where no one would be.

When they had gotten there Minerva just looked away since she didn't want to look at her father's face. Jiemma on the other hand was glaring at her.

"What use are you to me, when you failed a simple task! You are the strongest wizard of Sabertooth, strongest guild!"

He had a shockwave and Minerva was trying to stay in her spot but the shockwave was too much and caused her to fall back and crash into a tree. Her father just went on.

"You stupid girl, how dare you fail! Your purpose as my daughter is to only carry on the strongest bloodline! You can't do that by failing a simple task, that's only showing weakness!"

Minerva didn't say anything then Jiemma yelled again.

"I have no use of you! You shouldn't have been born in the first place! At this rate, you're better off dead!"

Something inside of Minerva was shattered when she heard him say that. Minerva honestly wanted to cry but managed to hold the tears back. Jiemma then took it a another step in his rage.

"Take off your clothes and get out of my sight. You are no longer a member of Sabertooth."

Blank.

Everything went blank for Minerva but she still did as her father had told her. She stripped from her clothes then just as her father commanded she left.

Minerva managed to stay out of sight by everyone and everything as she ran through the woods. She honestly just didn't know what to do, she had just lost everything and now here she was, nothing more than trash.

**In the mountains of the land of Stella**

Minerva had been on the aimless walk for three days. She had managed to steal some things such as clothes and food. Of course to do that she had to make sure that the person didn't see her and that the person she went after was alone.

She soon saw a large cliff and headed to one of the highest cliffs that was there. As she was walking she had her body leaned against the wall of rock so that she could walk and keep her balance.

**On the bottom of the large cliff**

There was a young man that was walking. He had dark skin and messy black hair that hung to his upper back. He had ice green eyes and his forehead was exposed. He wore long black robe pants and black boots. Along with that he wore black gloves that went all the way up to his shoulders and he wore a black scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

The young man was walking but then he stopped when he sensed that something was off then he looked up to see that there was a young woman alone on the cliff. He frowned at the sight of seeing her there and without wasting a second he sonic climbed the wall of rock to reach her.

Minerva was at the foot of the cliff. She just stared blankly at the far hard ground below.

"Father said that I would be better off dead, right? It's not like anyone will ever care for me. I could jump right now and they wouldn't care nor would they know."

She took a step closer.

"Jumping off right now, breaking any bones and ending my life...it will be worth it. It's not anyone will stop me."

She jumped.

_Nothing good ever came to me. Father has always been like this even before I was born. All I ever wanted to do was make him proud of me, just once but I now know why he even bothered with me._

Her thoughts stopped when she was ready to slam into the ground but nothing came. She didn't feel her body in such agony but she knew that she was still alive. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the air or at least hanging by something in the high air. Minerva blinked then looked up to see what it was that had a hold of her.

To her surprise she saw a young man looking at her with a stoic expression on his face as he was hanging onto her ankle while his other hand was firmly implanted in the wall of rock.

Out of anger Minerva yelled at him.

"What are you doing?! Don't you see that I want to die?!"

"Why can't you see that you only get one life and it's choice to make the best of it?"

"Don't start preaching to me about how good life can be! You don't know what I've been through!"

"No I don't, but it it's not worth throwing your life away for misery reasons."

"Let me go!"

"No."

Minerva began to squirm to break free but his grip on her ankle was too strong.

"Lady?"

She looked at him frowning.

"What?"

"Give life another chance. Killing yourself isn't the answer."

Minerva just frowned looking away fro him.

"Fine. I'll give it another chance."

"Alright, now climb up."

Minerva reached up and grabbed his arm but she noticed that he was still holding onto her ankle.

"Aren't you going to let my ankle go?"

"No, if I do then you will fall. Use both hands."

Minerva just looked at him then blushed in annoyance when she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck. The young man just looked at her and let her ankle go then climbed to the bottom of the mountains.

When they got to the bottom Minerva looked at him with curiosity as he fixed his scarf back to how it was then frowned when she heard him talk.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but that's over."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her.

"I thought you would climb onto my back but you ended up hugging onto me."

Minerva blushed in embarrassment but the young man didn't seem to care as he looked away.

"So what's you plan now?"

"I don't know. I don't have a place to go."

He looked at her.

"In that case, would you like to tag along with me? I live in the land of Sin."

Minerva's eyes widened.

"If you live there, why are you here?"

"I was on a mission. I just finished then I saw you."

Minerva looked away.

"So I just added more nuisance to your mission."

"No. my mission was in Seven but I was finished with it kind of early."

Minerva looked at him.

"Oh, in that case, may I come along?"

"Sure thing."

"I'm Minerva, and you?"

"I'm Rextro."

With that they both left to the Land of Sin.

**AN: There is chapter one for Second Chance. I hope that you all liked the story and I will update when I get the chance! Take Care!**

**Rextro: King of the Night**


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva and Rextro were walking through the land of Deserta. They had been walking for two days since their encounter in the land of Stella and now here they were in the long ranged desert. As they were walking with Rextro leading Minerva was in deep thought wondering about Rextro bothering to save her.

_Oh Rextro, if you had known me before all of this I'm sure that you would have just let me die._

Just then Rextro looked over his shoulder at Minerva.

"Minerva, may I ask why you tried to jump off a cliff?"

Minerva looked at him.

"I..."

She was hesitating then looked away. She wasn't sure why she couldn't tell him but she knew to least tell the basic part of it so she did.

"I was recently kicked out of my guild and been on the run since."

Rextro just looked at her.

"What for?"

"I failed a mission but it doesn't matter to me now."

Rextro nodded.

"Alright then."

Minerva looked at him as he looked ahead of him as she thought to herself.

_I kind of told him the truth about what happened._

She blinked when she saw Rextro look back at her.

"So then that makes you a wizard right?"

"Yes but I'm weak."

"What makes you say that? What kind of magic do you use?"

"I told you that I failed a mission and I use Territory."

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"You're the first female wizard that I have met that hasn't ran from me yet."

Minerva turned her head closing her eyes.

"I have no where to go and I already told you that I was going to stay with you."

"..."

"Besides, I'm in your debt."

"Why a debt?"

Minerva looked at him.

"You saved my life."

"I know that part, I mean why as a debt though?"

"You did something for me so I'm yours until you're satisfied."

Rextro just looked at her then faced forward as they went on walking.

"You women are still a mystery to me."

Minerva felt her brow twitch as she looked at him.

"Do you know how to treat a lady?"

"Not a clue."

Minerva just looked at him then she looked away.

_Should I keep asking questions or just stay quiet? One more question should be good._

"Are you a wizard as well?"

"No."

_Then how were able to hold on to the cliff with me squirming like that?_

**That night**

Minerva was laying on her side with arms wrapped around her to keep warm. Rextro on the other hand was just looking at the night sky but then he looked down at Minerva. He noticed that she was hugging herself to keep warm and they didn't have a fire so then he looked at her.

"Minerva, are you cold?"

Minerva didn't look at him.

"I'm fine."

He just looked at her then he looked back up at the sky.

Minerva on the other hand had turned around to have her back facing him.

_One would think that it would at least be warm at night in the desert._

Not feeling comfortable in her position she turned around to face the other way but she was face to face with Rextro who was looking at her. She nearly jumped but looked at him.

"Yes Rextro?"

"How cold are you?"

Minerva closed her eyes.

"Very, but I told you that I'm fine."

Without another word from him, Rextro wrapped his arms around Minerva and pulled her into a firm embrace.

"Rextro, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm."

Minerva soon felt warm, but it was body heat warmth that she felt, in fact it felt as if she was laying next to a fire but not getting burned.

"...so warm..."

"Sleep well, Minerva."

"Good night, Rextro."

Minerva was soon sleeping in his arms. Rextro looked at her then had a small yet soft smile on his face as he looked at her. For the rest of the night they slept in that position.

**AN: There is Chapter 2 for Second chance. I hope that you like this chapter and thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter! I will update soon! Take Care!**


End file.
